Our revenge against Sasuke
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Summary inside


**Dedicated to RedMoonLight009**

This is more or less a revenge against Sasuke fanfic. RedMoonLight009 and I thought it would be funny if Sasuke was married to Sakura. And in this fic Sasuke is in love with Naruto, but Naruto is involved with Itachi! We're so evil but, that's what happens when you stab Itachi. Sasuke's PV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PREFACE**

My life sucks. I thought everything was going great, I'd killed Orochimaru, killed Itachi, and very soon I would be reunited with my Naruto. But no, Naruto showed up as Itachi slowly started bleeding to death, and what did he do? HE SAVED HIM! Then a group of Kohona ninjas popped up and removed his Akatsuki ring. They said that he was under hypnotism and didn't really want to kill the clan. And to make things even worse, Naruto and him fell in LOVE! I was so pissed. So I had to settle for Sakura! SAKURA!! We got married like when we turned 18. Naruto and Itachi also got married and are currently living with us. I hate everyone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to Sakura cuddling me. Gross. I moved out of her crushing grip and slipped into the bathroom. I hopped into the shower, and heard very wrong sounds coming from the room next to me.

" Ita, hehehe, no not now." Naruto said.

" Come on please?" Itachi asked.

" Fine, I'll give you a quickie."

I couldn't listen after that. It made my stomach turn. Naruto was supposed to be mine, not Itachi's.

After my shower I returned to my room, Sakura wasn't there. Thank god, but something seemed different. I opened my drawers to get fresh clothes and saw, the most horrible thing ever. Sakura had replaced my dark clothes with neon colors.

" Sasuke." She said prancing into the room.

Her voice to me was like a cat getting its flesh shredded. I hated it so much!

" Sakura, what did you do with my clothes?" I asked trying to keep myself calm.

" Oh," she said, " I got rid of them, you needed more colors in your wardrobe."

" Do I go around touching your things?" I asked, " No I don't. SOOO why don't you go get my clothes."

" Sorry Sasuke I can't." Sakura said, " I sold them to your fan girls."

I swear if she wasn't the only one who could help me restore my clan I would cut her head off. I HATE HER SOO MUCH.

Our conversation was interrupted by Naruto moaning.

" ITACHI! YES!" Naruto moaned.

_" Why Can't that be me!!"_ I mentally yelled.

" Your brother and Naruto are always going at it, I swear." Sakura said.

I was silent, it was think naughty Naruto thoughts time.

" Sasuke? Are you listening to me?!" Sakura yelled at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

" Huh? Oh yeah, I was listening." I lied.

" I think we should kick them out."

I thought for moment, the same thought I was always thinking. Could I get away with killing Sakura if I made it look like an accident. Probably, but I doubt it.

" Sakura they have no where else to go, it doesn't bother me if they live here." I lied again.

She pouted and walked away. Hurray, I was alone! But Damnit I was hungry. I'd have to get by Sakura somehow and get food. I decided to jump out a window and break into the kitchen. Imagine me, Uchiha Sasuke breaking into his own house. How lame is that?

Once I had gotten into my kitchen I made myself food and escaped out the window, food in hand, once more. I slipped into my bedroom window and ate my food. Then, I thought of more ways to kill Sakura, like usual. I thought about pushing her off the Hokage monument. That would work and I could just say she fell. Poising her wouldn't work. She was a medical nin, she would taste the poison before she ingested it. Stabbing her would work but I have to either make it look like an accident or blame an enemy ninja. Easy.

A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts. I really hoped it wasn't Sakura.

" Come in." I said.

Naruto came in.

" Naruto," I said in surprise.

" Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, his voice soft and sweet.

I nodded.

" Sasuke I want to run away, just me and you!"

" Anything for you Naruto!!"

That is what I wanted him to say or something like me and Itachi are getting a divorce.

" Sasuke, you seem unhappy, is it the fact that me and Itachi are living here?"

I was silent for a moment.

" No, that doesn't bother me. Its just Sakura."

" I told you, you'd regret marring her. I still say you should have married Sai when he started asking you out all the time."

" Yeah, yeah."

" That's what happens when you don't listen to me."

" you already know that even if I wasn't with Sakura I'd still be unhappy."

" Oh here we go again." Naruto said rolling his eyes. " I told you before, you had your chance."

" But I still love you!"

" Yeah and I loved you too, but then you left me and my heart began to turn cold towards you and I got tired of crying myself to sleep over you."

His words hit me like an accurate ninja's kunai hit the middle of a bulls eye.

" And Itachi was there and he pulled me out of the darkness."

I couldn't look him in the eye. And he left the room.

Itachi was waiting outside of my room.

" Naru-chan you know how Sasuke feels about you," he said, " Maybe seeing you all the time kills him on the inside even more┘"

" What are you getting at?" Naruto asked.

" Maybe we should move out."

" I really don't care anymore." Naruto said walking away from my room.

Itachi followed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later...

I finally came out of my room, Itachi was waiting on the other side of the hall for me.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" Sasuke we need to talk." He said gesturing for me to follow him as he started to walk down the hall.

I followed him.

" Naruto and I have been talking and we thought it would be best if we moved out." he said, trying to get it over with quickly.

" WHY!" I almost yelled.

" Because I know it pains you to see him almost every hour, so I want to diminish your pain by moving out."

" If you really wanted to diminish my pain you'd give him up to me." I retorted.

" You know I would never crush him like that."

I almost couldn't take it anymore. Everything had gone so far downhill. I ran away from him.

" Sasuke!" He yelled.

Naruto popped out of his room as I passed it. He looked over at Itachi. And walked out of the room.

" He didn't take it very well huh?" Naruto asked.

" Can't you tell?" Itachi asked back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd ran to the Hokage monument and looked up at my love's face carved in stone. I ran to the top of the monument, and pulled out a piece of paper. I scribbled a few things on it and took a long breath.

" I'll do anything to keep myself from getting in the way ." I said as I jumped off the monument. " Even If I have to do something extreme."

Itachi got to the foot of the monument as soon as my body hit.

" SASUKE!!" he yelled running over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi's PV since Sasuke is kinda dead.

I shook him, felt his pulse, anything I could. It didn't work. My otouto was dead. And I couldn't save him. Naruto was going to kill me.

I saw something white flutter down. I grabbed it. It was a suicide note.

" _Itachi,  
Knowing you, you'll see this first. Please take good care of Naruto and tell him this wasn't him fault. Also, tell Sakura I've always hated her and wanted her to die. Itachi there was nothing you could have done to save me._

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke  
Your brother_"

I folded up the note, I'll show Naruto this. But for now I'll inform everyone that Uchiha Sasuke has just committed suicide.

I returned to the Uchiha compound and told Sakura. She burst into tears and ran up into her room. Now it was time to tell Naruto. I walked in to his room.

" Naruto, I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out and say it." I said, " Sasuke killed himself."

Naruto starred at me wide eyed.

" H..ho..ww." He stammered.

" He jumped off the Hokage monument." I said. " I got there a little late."

Tears stained his whiskered cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Bathroom where Sakura is..

Sakura grabbed some pills and swallowed the whole bottle.

" Sasuke, I'm coming for you." Sakura said slipping into death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke up in heaven...

" Maybe killing myself wasn't a smart idea." Sasuke said.

" SASUKE!!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke looked over. She'd followed him in death.

" GOD NO!!" Sasuke screamed.

" Sasuke just to let you know, I was pregnant. So I also killed our unborn child."

" NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed. " CAN I KILL MYSELF HERE?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Itachi and Naruto..

Naruto curled up next to me and I hugged him.

" Naruto, Sasuke left a note," I said, " He said this wasn't your fault, it was mostly Sakura's."

Naruto nodded. We heard a loud thump and rushed into the bathroom seeing a dead Sakura.

" Whoa." I said.

" Yeah." Naruto agreed.

We went to Tsunade and told her of Sasuke's and Sakura's suicides. She set the funeral dates and told certain anbu to tell friends and family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the funeral...

Naruto and I returned back to the compound.

" Its so empty." Naruto said.

" Yeah," I replied.

Now I don't have to worry about Sasuke hurting you ever again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hope you liked my fanfic.

Sasuke: How come Sakura sold my clothes to the fan girls

Me: I'm not sure

Itachi: Hitoko-sama I love you

Me: I know..This is HITOKO-SAMA


End file.
